For the Love of Kink
by JordieHeartsCastle
Summary: Fills for the 2013 Winter Kink Meme. Each chapter will fill a different prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Fill for Kink Meme 2013

**Rating**: M (Definite smut)

**Prompt:** One night early on in their relationship, Castle can't get it up, how do they respond? It also helps fill prompt requests for Kate reassuring Castle that she finds him sexy and for slow sex as they fall asleep.

**Time Frame**: The prompt called for early season 5, but I went with current time, around or post 6x10.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC…just letting them have a bit of fun.

* * *

Beckett falls to the bed without a whisper of disappointment escaping her lips. She looks to her partner, his face dejected and ashamed. "I'm broken…we broke me." The words are released from his mouth in a joking manner, but he is nothing if not serious about their current predicament.

"Castle, you're not broken." Beckett rolls her eyes and leans her body into is his, placing a tender kiss to his jaw.

"Of course I'm broken. What else explains this? I have never had this problem before." The exasperation flooding from within him.

Beckett pushes her hands across Castle's broad chest. She traces small circles around his nipples and places soft kisses along his collarbone. "You just need to relax. It has been a long day." She answers without raising her eyes, instead content to continue her worshipping of his neck and torso.

Relax…relax, how can I relax when you are naked, wet, and waiting? I don't understand my issue!" He pushes himself up against the headboard stopping her actions. "You are lying here sexy as hell and I…I...I can't get it up." His voice shrieks, tinged with a layer of self-loathing.

Kate nudges her way up the bed and angles her body along his side. "Babe, it is okay. It is nothing to be ashamed of, it happ…" Castle interjects before she has a chance to finish her comforting.

"Kate, if you say it happens to a lot of guys…I swear…" He answers in growl.

"I know this is bothering you…it is not exactly how I saw the evening going either." She pauses, her eyes locking with his. "But, it does happen and it is okay."

"Okay…it is most certainly not okay." Castle bounds out of the bed, pacing back and forth, his arms flailing in the air. "Kate…this is what I have…this is what I'm good at." He stops, stares straight at her and continues. "Yesterday morning…I found a _grey hair_…A GREY HAIR!" he screeches.

Kate sits silently on the bed, staring because she has absolutely no idea what to say to him. Her silence doesn't seem to faze Castle because he continues to bellow his insecurities. "I have grey hair…my abs are basically non-existent anymore…I have an almost twenty year old daughter…and now…now I can't even get it up! You might as well take this old horse out and shoot him."

"Enough", Kate scolds. "I have heard enough of this." Before she can continue Castle begins again.

"Kate…you are gorgeous…breath-taking. You are in phenomenal shape and you…why the hell would you want an old guy who can't even please you?"

Kate reaches out and pulls Castle down onto the bed beside her. "First of all, this grey hair that you supposedly have…" Castle's hands immediately reach for the left side of his scalp above his ear. He points to a small, lonely grey hair. Unless you were hunting with a magnifying glass it would have been almost impossible for anyone to see.

Kate rolls her eyes and starts again. "Like I was saying, this grey hair that you have…it is a fact of life. You are forty-two years old. Men in their twenties have grey hair. Be glad you have such a magnificent head of hair." Her mouth forms with her radiant smile. "Besides, you are a millionaire…I think you can afford a few bottles of _Grecian_." Kate giggles as she runs her finger along his jawbone.

"Having an almost twenty year old daughter…that has nothing to do with this so…so you can't use that in your "_old man freak-out_". This receives a chuckle from both Kate and Castle. "As for your non-existent abs…well I never knew you to have any so I can't miss them. I am more than happy…more than attracted to the body that you do possess." Kate begins to touch Castle as she highlights her favorite features. "Your broad chest provides an amazing, warm pillow for me to sleep against. I love the way your strong biceps move me like I am weightless and the security I feel when I fall asleep in them. Your ass…well I have spent the last six years staring at that." She laughs, slapping her hand softly against his bare ass.

"So…this leaves us with this evening's dilemma. Which I was going to straighten out quite easily before you started your freak-out." Kate chuckles. Castle turns, raising an eyebrow in question. "You have a mouth…don't you." Kate whispers.

Castle gulps, his eyes turning black. "Yes, yes I do." He responds. Kate scoots backward, lying out on the bed. Castle takes in her marvelous figure laying open for him on their bed. The thought hits him that most nights he would be impossibly hard at this moment, but he doesn't let this thought get to him. He slowly moves himself onto the bed, angling his body over Kate. "I knew you would like my idea." Kate smiles, her voice deep in anticipation.

Castle leans down placing soft kisses along her collarbone. He follows slowly down her chest, worshipping each breast. Suckling her nipples into his mouth and raking the hardened numbs across his teeth. Kate moans in pleasure, rolling her hips as he works his way south. Castle peppers open, wet kisses to her flat stomach, swiping his tongue into her navel. He continues further, running his tongue along the creases of her thighs. Castle inhales deeply, taking in the sweet and musky smell of Kate's arousal. He places a hand at the top of her mound, parting her folds so that he can take in the glistening coating that has pooled between her legs. Castle takes a swipe across her slit. His tongue briefly touches her clit causing her to moan and wiggle in pleasure. Castle moves his arm to hold her in place as he goes to work on her. He pulls her clit into his mouth and suckles on the bundle of nerves. Moving his tongue lower, he presses into her heat, setting a steady pace. Kate is humming her approval, her juices continually coating his tongue. He moves Kate's legs over his shoulders so that he can bury his face further into her heat. He places two fingers inside and starts a faster pace. Castle returns his lips to her huge, throbbing clit causing Kate to moan and writhe harder underneath him. The moans get louder and louder.

"Ohh…ohhhhh. Suck it baby! Suck my clit hard!" Kate starts to scream. Her climax barreling on and Castle doesn't let up. "OH FUCK…OHH GOD…YESS…YESSS" Kate moans as her orgasm thrashes through her body. Castle slows his pumping and suckles softly on her clit as she rides out the last waves of her orgasm. He takes one last measured swipe of her slit, lapping up all she had to offer him.

Moaning and out of breath Kate whimpers, "Amazing…babe" She pulls him up to her lips, tasting herself on his tongue, her senses finally coming back to her. As Castle kisses her she notices that his little problem has morphed into a rather impressive and extremely hard erection. She smiles, "seems as though your mouth worked wonders for you as well."

"Yeah…if I never got it up again…I would be a very happy man burying my head in your pussy."

"Oh God, Castle." Her voice catches with arousal. "As much as I love that…I really want you in me now." Kate breaths out.

Castle parts Kate's folds and her arousal allows him to sink right into her heat, both grunting in approval at the wonderful sensations. Castle pulls out and pushes back in hard earning a moan of pleasure from Kate. He starts a steady rhythm, lowering his body closer to Kate's so that he can worship her mouth as he pleasures their bodies. Their tongues intertwine in a passionate duel as their hands are mapping and caressing slowly along each others bodies. The steady rhythm that Castle had built up lessens as they wrap their arms tighter around each other. Kate's movements begin to slow as Castle whispers his love into her ear. He continues to gently rock his hips into her. The soft slide of his erection in and out of her body sating Kate as she drifts off to sleep. With her body tight against his and her head asleep in his arms, he rocks slowly into her one last time, burying him deep and laying his head in her neck as he drifts off to sleep as well. When she wakes a few hours later, she is tightly wound in his arms and although he has softened, he is still buried in her and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: This prompt caught my interest because most of the stories on here tend to have Castle performing like a god (not that I'm complaining), but I thought it would be interesting to write him having an issue like a regular guy. What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Fill for Kink Meme 2013

**Rating**: M (very explicit smut)

**Prompt:** Dirty, dirty talk during sex

**Time Frame**: Anytime after they are a couple…but probably after they are more established.

**Disclaimer**: Nope still not mine…belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC…just letting them have a little bit more fun.

* * *

Kate walked into Castle's office, stopping and staring at him as he sat writing at his desk. Today had been a very tough day for her. Work really wasn't all that challenging. She finished up paperwork for a few cases, but no new body drops so it was pretty uneventful. However, all day she had this agonizing ache between her legs. She had been horny as all hell since she got to work this morning. All she could think about was coming home and fucking Castle senseless. This had never happened to her before. The uncontrollable need for sex was new to her. Before Castle she had not been with anyone for over a year and the ache wasn't this great. They had sex yesterday morning before work…how could she possibly be this horny?

"Kate…you're here." Castle smiled, shutting his laptop and moving toward her.

"Castle…bedroom, NOW! Kate barked, causing a deer-in-headlights reaction from him.

Kate moved quickly into the bedroom hoping that Castle would follow her instructions. Apparently this time he was following directions because he rushed into the bedroom seconds after her. "Kate…what is it?" He asked.

"Castle…I need you…now." She moved her arms to pull him in close. Her hands making quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt allowing her to caress the exposed muscles of his chest. She lowers her hands to the waistband of his jeans, rubbing her palm over the developing bulge in his pants.

"Kate…not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you?" He questions as he works the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Nothing…just very horny today…shut up and take advantage of it Castle." She smirked, placing a soft kiss to his neck before dragging his pants and boxers to the floor.

He kicked his feet out of his pants and scooped her up in his arms pushing them towards the bed. "Don't mind if I do." He chuckled.

Castle lays Kate down on the bed and starts to pepper soft kisses to her skin. Her hands grab a hold of his face causing him to flinch. "Castle, tonight I want hard and dirty…can you do that?" She questions him, shock registering on his face.

"Har...Hard and dirty" he croaks. "Yes, I can do that." He lowers his body to the bed, rolling to the space between her legs. He blows warm air along her slip causing Kate to moan. He parts her folds and latches onto her clit with his mouth. He rolls her around his tongue causing her to flood with arousal. "You want dirty Kate? You want me to talk dirty while I fuck you?

Kate nods her head, unable to speak as she absorbs the pleasure Castle is applying to her clit.

Castle takes his finger and spreads her juices along her slit, dipping two fingers in and out of her heat. "I want to make you cum. I want to make you cum all over my mouth. I am going to have you cumming so hard that you won't be able to breath." Castle declares in the huskiest voice she has ever heard. Her arousal skyrocketing from his dirty talk and the sensations that course through her body as he latches onto her clit. Castle sucks and licks at her drawing moan after moan as her body writhes above him. He runs a finger up and down her watching as she opens up throbbing with desire. He moves back down to the soft skin of her inner thighs. He softly strokes each side of her pussy, opening her with his fingers so that he can place quick, teasing licks to her clit. He can see the wetness oozing out of her, lapping up her juices as he moves his tongue into her heat. Castle can feel her orgasm nearing. "You want to cum? I want to make you cum over and over again." He pushes two fingers into, curling them looking for her g-spot. "Are you ready to cum for me?" Castle moans.

"Oh god baby, I'm so ready." Her voice cracking between breaths.

He pulls his fingers out and looks up at Kate. "I'm not ready to let you cum yet. I want to touch your pussy some more."

"Please…touch me, make me cum." Kate pleads with him.

Castle buries his face into her pussy, clutching her clit in this teeth drawing out deep groans. "That's it; suck me…hard on my clit." Kate writhes so hard that she pulls away from his mouth. Castle moves his arm over her abdomen, sliding his face back into her and reattaching his lips. Her moans grow louder again.

"Ohh…ohhh…make me cum….make me cum" Kate screams as her climax begins to build again.

Castle pulls back briefly, "come for me, come so hard for me" he answers before working his tongue rapidly over her clit.

"OH FUCK YES… OH BABY… OH THAT'S IT! YES… OH FUCK…I'M CUMMING…YESS…AHHHHHH" Kate screams as her orgasm rocks her body. As her orgasm works through her Castle doesn't let up. He continues to work as she presses hard against him. Just as she thinks her orgasm is subsiding the sensations begin to build again. "OH YESS…BABY…KEEP SUCKING…I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN." She screams so loudly he is afraid the neighbors will hear. Thank god they are alone in the loft.

Castle sits up, his eyes black with arousal. Kate moves over him like a feline on the prowl. "My turn to get some cum in my mouth." She hisses.

Her hand reaches out and grasps his straining erection. She licks at the tip like it's a popsicle. Sinking her mouth down his shaft she begins swirling her tongue around his cock. Kate squeezes tightly at his base and laves her tongue up and down him. She hums and sucks on his tip causing Castle to gasp and clasp the sheets in his hands. "Oh God Kate…I love when you put my cock in your mouth. Ahhh…that feels so good." Kate raises her eyes to him, peering straight into his as she pulls him further into her mouth. She picks up her speed and soon has him moaning and spilling into her hot mouth. Kate swallows and licks all of his offering. She sits back, rubbing her hands across his stomach and kneading his balls.

"I hope you have more cum for me because I want you in my pussy now." She whispers, pumping his cock, guiding him quickly back to full mast. "Looks like I'm not the only one horny tonight." He smiles, extremely proud of his fast recovery. She strokes his hard cock, raising her body to straddle his lap. In one sinking motion she engulfs his cock, stretching and filling her to the hilt.

"Castle…move. She begs and begins rocking her body with his. He raises his hands to work her breasts. He slides his hands down her back, grasping her waist he flips them so he is on top. "If your gonna do that…you better fuck me hard." She croaks.

"I will fuck you…I will fuck you till your screaming my name." He offers, picking up speed and intensity. He moves one of her legs to his shoulder, burying himself deeper with every thrust. The moans increase and he can feel Kate beginning to clench around his cock. "You getting ready to cum for me again?" He questions her even though he already knows the answer.

Kate hums, her body overwhelmed by the intensity of his thrusts. Her moans continue to increase. "OHH…RICK…RICK…I'M CUMMING…RICKKKKKK!" She screams as her climax rips through her.

It takes everything Castle has to hold back as Kate climaxes. Her muscles clutching his cock as he thrusts deeply into her. "Kate…you like that…you like how hard I'm fucking you? You want me to cum for you?" He can't hold back much longer, his climax quickly approaching. He pushes hard and deep spilling his hot cum inside her. "Ohhh…Kateeee!" He growls in pleasure.

They roll apart, there bodies spent and aching for breath. Castle breaks the silence first. "Dirty enough for you?"

"Oh yeah." She whimpers. "That was incredible…I think I like dirty talk." She breaths out.

"I'm always happy to help you anytime." He chuckles, smacking her ass and pulling her into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too my sex machine." She giggles and drags him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Was that enough dirty talk for you? Too much?


	3. Chapter 3

Fill for Kink Meme 2013

**Rating**: M

**Prompt: **First time without a condom (I know its been done, but here is my attempt anyway.)

**Time Frame**: 5x04-Murder He Wrote

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC…just letting them have a bit of fun. If it sounds like the episode, that is because it belongs to the episode.

* * *

_"You know what's funny? My cover was that I was coming out here to write and I actually got an idea for a book."_

_"Oh. Hampton's Heat? So you're serious about that, huh?"_

_"Well, I already have the story. That's the hardest part"._

_"So do you have an ending yet?"_

_"Oh, well, I had some ideas, but, uh, I'm open to suggestions."_

Beckett climbs into bed moving to climb on top of Castle.

_"How about this? The weekend hadn't turned out exactly as Detective Heat had imagined…But now nothing…not even another murder on the beach could stop her from getting exactly what she desired most."_

Beckett leans in and places a kiss to Castle's lips.

_"Oh, that's good"_

_"Can I get a writer's credit" _whispers Kate.

_"We'll talk."_

Castle brings Kate's lips to his, moving his tongue passionately into her mouth. He positions his body over hers, guiding his hands along her arms and tenderly tracing the curves of her body. His body rocks against Kate, drawing a soft moan of pleasure as his erection presses into her stomach. Castle places his hands at the hem of her lingerie and begins to push it up, trailing hot, tender kisses along her body; pulling a breast into his mouth drawing another deep moan from Kate.

Her hands slide along his abdomen, working gently into the waistband of his boxers. As her fingers grace the length of him, Castle lets out a gasp and his hips buck into her body. Kate helps him to remove the last scrap of clothing separating their bodies as he reaches toward the nightstand.

Fumbling in the drawer, Castle lets out a huff of displeasure. "Shit…shit."

"What's wrong?" Kate asked with concern.

"I forgot to bring protection. I was hoping there was some in the drawer." Castle explains, hanging his head in defeat.

"You forgot condoms?" Her voice more a statement of disbelief than a question.

"It appears so…I'm sorry. It looks like the murder isn't the only thing ruining our romantic weekend."

"No, no, Rick. It's ok." She leans in and begins kissing him passionately. Her hands start roaming the expanse of his chest.

"Kate…Kate what are you doing?" His hands grab hers, trying to determine what she is thinking.

"I would have thought by now you would understand how this works." She smirks and starts grinding her lower body against him.

"We can still do this?" Castle questions, his face a mixture of shock and excitement.

"Yes… (She peppers his face with kisses) I have waited all weekend (more kisses)…solved a murder on my vacation (kisses his chest and fixes her eyes to him)…I am going to make love to my boyfriend."

"But what about…" Castle starts to question before Kate interrupts with a kiss.

"I'm on the pill, remember?" He nods and she kisses him again.

"Yes, but we said we were going to use condoms to make sure. I mean what if…you have met Alexis you know."

"Rick, nothing is fool proof I know. If something happens we will deal with it. Ok?"

"Of course Kate." Rick pulls her in for a tender kiss. "I want whatever you want; I just want you to be sure. I lo…you mean so much to me and I have never been happier and I just don't want to do anything to screw it up."

"Rick, I want that too. And tonight I need you. So, if it's ok with you, I suggest we forget about the condom and just go with it." He motions his head in agreement. "Make love to me Rick."

Rick joins their hands together and positions his body over Kate. He raises their arms above her head, splaying wet, open mouth kisses along her neck and jaw. His hands move to lightly trace her sides, cupping her breaths in his hands. Kate slides her legs along the backs of his calves, pushing his erection more tightly into her abdomen. He leans his mouth down capturing her breast between his lips. Kate moans in pleasure and writhes against him. Her hand works its way between their bodies, gripping his cock and stroking his already throbbing length. Rick pulls back from his worshipping of her breasts, stopping her strokes, "you are going to have to stop that if you want this to continue."

"Oh, I definitely want this to continue." Kate moves her mouth to his ear and gently nips at the lobe.

Rick slides his fingers to her core, parting her lips and spreading her juices along her slit. He gently rubs circles across her clit, causing her hips to buck unwillingly and moans of pleasure to escape from deep within. As their tongues meet in a passionate duel their bodies align. Rick's throbbing cock presses against her entrance, waiting for her acceptance. Rick stares lovingly into her eyes and questions her again, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes Rick…please." Kate pleads.

Her moaning acceptance is all Rick needs to push into her heat, burying himself as far as possible. The sensations overwhelm their bodies, the feelings of this first intimate contact not lost on them. With Rick buried deep, Kate rocks her hips, urging Rick to begin movement. He slides out before driving back in full force. Rick begins a steady rhythm, thrusting his pelvis against hers again and again. Kate raises her hips, changing the angle of penetration sending her barreling towards her climax. "I'm so close." Her whimpers and the scent of sex filling the room.

Kate's moans of pleasure nudge Rick on, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. Kate cries out his name as she comes completely undone. Hearing her screaming his name and tightening around him pushes Rick closer to the edge. "I'm gonna come…I have to stop." Rick growls as he thrusts a few more times looking to pull out before he spills.

"No, Rick don't stop. I want to feel you inside me." Kate pleads for Rick to finish. "Come for me Rick."

Between her screams and pleading for him to finish, there is nothing Rick can do to hold out any longer. He buries himself deep, spilling himself within, chanting her name as he comes.

Their bodies lay still, neither wanting to be the first to break this intimate contact. Rick murmured into her ear, leaving delicate kisses on Kate's neck. Rick unwillingly rolls to the side, a groan of disappointment escaping her as she feels him slip from her body. He pulls her body close, snuggling tightly against her back. "That was amazing." He kisses her head and trails his hand down her arm.

"Fantastic…I'm starting to rethink the condoms." Kate answers breathlessly.

Drawing light circles on her stomach, Rick retorts, "I'm happy to help you further evaluate your thinking."

"I'm sure you are, Ricky." Her voice teasing and seductive. "Since that is our only choice this evening, so am I."

"And when we go back to the city?" Rick questions.

"As good as it feels…neither of us is looking to…" She trails off, unsure how to explain her feelings without potentially hurting Rick.

"Kate, honey its ok. I understand what you're trying to say. We are not ready for a baby, maybe someday, who knows.

Even though the thought of a future and babies with Rick scares the hell out of her, she is able to mask the anxiety of this from him. "Thank you." She kisses him softly.

"For what?" He answers slightly confused.

"For this, you, us." She smiles and giggles lightly. "I never knew it could be like this."

"I'm happier than I have ever been and I will continue to do whatever keeps you and us together. Whatever speed you choose, I'm right there with you." The sincerity of his words shining through his passionate blue eyes.

"I'm really happy, too." Her lips brush across his softly, her hands finding his cock and slowing stroking him, attempting to work him back to throbbing grace. "Now, since we decided to risk it tonight, I think we should make the most of it."

Moving to hover over her, placing kisses to her stomach, "I completely agree. We should make the most of tonight."

That is what they did; again and again. The weekend hadn't started out how they had planned, but it was definitely ending exactly how they wanted.

* * *

Sorry this took a little longer than I wanted. This one completely changed its path from when I started writing it. I really don't know if I'm happy with the final product, but here it is anyway. I would really like to know what you think of these so far, especially this one so I know whether to continue them. I have a few more prompts that I'm working on. It might take a bit, but I will eventually get them all out if there is enough interest. Leave me a review if you would like more. Thanks ;))


End file.
